


Games of Love

by LexiRoseWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Age Difference, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRoseWrites/pseuds/LexiRoseWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is forced to go to Sora's boyfriend's house for his birthday. He meets the mysterious, sexy stranger, Axel. Will a few innocent party games turn into something more for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Love

Roxas looked around the room quickly. He was relieved to see he knew everyone there except two people. He absolutely hated going to parties where he barely knew everyone, he wasn't too shy unless surrounded by strangers.

The two guys he didn't know were over by the stereo, messing with the music. One had long, pink hair and seemed to be about his age. The other was a tall, darker looking, red head who was probably in college because he definitely didn't look like he was in high school.

This man had mysterious feeling aura about him. For some reason it made Roxas want to know more about the stranger. He had never been attracted much to anyone, male or female, but he could tell undoubtedly that he was hot as hell.

"Yo, Roxas! Why are you just sitting in the corner like an emo kid?" His brother, Sora asked him from across the room. This made him blush; everyone was now looking at him, including Mr. Sexy.

"Am not…" Roxas muttered in response.

"What? Can't hear you! Damn music's too loud," Sora came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Seriously, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like parties, you know that," He replied coolly, trying not to look the year younger than Sora that he was.

"Cheer up, this is Riku's birthday party, so you have to be happy!" As Sora finished his sentence he let out an undignified yelp. Someone had come up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Hey, babe," Riku said, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"Christ, Riku, you just scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh, sorry. So, Roxas, enjoying the party?" He turned to include the other person with them.

"Y-yeah, it's nice, I guess."

"You don't have to lie, you know. I'm dating your brother, there's nothing that could possibly equal how rude I've been to you," Roxas paused a moment to think of all the times he couldn't sleep because they were fucking in the room next door... or against the door, "Besides, you seem like you'd be having more fun at a funeral!"

"P-parties just aren't my thing. I don't really like the drinking, strangers, loud music, and perverted games. It's not really my scene," Roxas confessed to him.

"Oh, that reminds me, my friend Axel thinks you're cute!" Riku interrupted him.

"A-axel? Who's that?" He asked, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"The tall guy in the corner with the fiery hair, yeah, that's him," Riku confirmed when Roxas looked over at him. He blushed once more when Axel looked over at them and smiled seductively straight at him.

"I- Oh… he's ummmm, ok, I guess," Roxas's face got even darker.

"Well, you'll get a chance to talk to him, because I have a surprise for everyone tonight!"

"Huh? What surprise? You didn't tell me about it!" Sora whined at him.

"Okay, I'll let you guys know, but no telling anyone. Promise?" They both shook their heads in agreement, "Tonight, I have three games set up for my company's enjoyment. The first is Spin the Bottle, then Truth or Dare, and we'll finish with Seven Minutes in Heaven. All using my rules, of course."

"…I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on, Roxas, you need to live a little! You're nearly 17 and you've never even kissed anyone!" Sora implored him desperately.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone that! And why should I give my first kiss up to someone at a party?" He asked affronted by his brother.

"Whoops, sorry. But, seriously, you're not leaving."

"Fine…" Roxas sighed, giving up.

"Good, then we will begin shortly!" Riku replied enthusiastically.

"Best of luck, bro!" Sora said as he walked away after Riku, into the living room.

'Oh god, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?' Roxas thought tiredly.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for coming to my birthday party! And now that we've had a little fun, it's game time. Meet in the living room in 3 minutes," Riku announced loudly from the other room, after he turned off the deafening music.

Roxas groaned and went to go find his brother. He walked into the living room and sat on the ground in the circle that everyone else formed. He was between Sora and Zexion.

"It's been a while, eh Roxas?" He asked kindly. Zexion and he were good friends until about a year ago when he changed schools.

"Yeah, good seeing you," Roxas replied with a small smile. He really did miss his old friend.

"Okay, game time! I've got three planned for tonight. The first is Spin the Bottle. You don't get to find out the others until we're done with this one."

"Now, for the rules: We go in a circle, spinning the bottle. The person you land on, you have to kiss. No cheek, or hand, or any of that pussy shit. Lips. No backing out, gender doesn't matter. However, you get one re-spin. But, the person that one lands on you have to use tongue on. So, let the games begin!" Riku spun the bottle and it landed on Sora, of course.

He leaned over and kissed him, opening his mouth for them to French, "Whoa, what the fuck? I thought we didn't have to use tongue?" The pink-haired guy asked.

"We don't, Marluxia, I just wanted to," he winked at Sora.

Zexion was next. He gripped the bottle with a shaking hand and spun it. It went around a few times before landing on Marluxia. He looked absolutely terrified. Roxas knew he had never kissed anyone either.

He turned and quickly pecked him on the lips, turning dark red and letting out a noise similar to that of a small animal when frightened.

The kisses that proceeded were pretty boring. Kairi got Riku. Marluxia spun Sora. Axel got Riku. Larxene landed on Kairi. Sora got Larxene. It was finally his turn. He was panicking. What if it landed on a guy? Or worse, a girl!

Time seemed to slow down as he spun the bottle, praying to a god he had no belief in. It went around several times, seeming to mock him before stopping on… SORA? What the hell?

"Ummmm… Roxy, I'm not into incest, so you better be spinning that damn thing again," His brother laughed slightly.

He hesitated, which prompted Sora to say, "Roxas, which is worse, using tongue or kissing your fucking brother?" This made him pick up the bottle again quickly and spin it.

Roxas's eyes were glued to the bottle, so when it stopped he slowly raised his gaze to the person. He almost screamed in frustration when he saw Axel looking at him with one eyebrow raised and a sexy smile. His eyes widened in horror.

"Come on, Roxas. We don't have all day," Riku urged gently with a small laugh. Roxas was frozen for a moment before getting up mechanically and walking around the circle to where Axel was. Marluxia moved over so he could sit next to him. He looked at Axel's face to show him he wanted to get it over with.

Axel, making eye contact with him the whole time to make sure it was okay, slid a hand up to cup his cheeks, bringing their faces closer together. When their lips were almost touching, he whispered so softly nobody else heard, "I'll make this quick."

He then captured the younger's lips in a breathtaking kiss. After a second his slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth slowly, not wanting to scare him. The blonde moaned softly not realizing what he did until Axel broke the kiss moments later. He was bright red and clapped a hand over his mouth at the sound he made. That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done.

"Woo, Roxas!" Sora said loudly, breaking the awkward silence. This only made it more awkward.

Riku cleared his throat and nudged his boyfriend to shut up. "Okay, time to move onto the next game. Truth or Dare. The rules are as follows: I'll start, if you get dared you have to complete the dare. If you pick truth, you must tell the absolute truth, no twisting words. We'll know if you're lying. If you back out, the person can give you another one, or you can strip completely naked and run outside in the cold. Your choice."

"My turn first, as usual. Marluxia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy that kiss with Zex?" He replied easily.

"Yes. Okay, Zexion, truth or dare?"

"U-uhmm, truth, I guess," He answered with a slight blush on his face.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Zexion turned his face from everyone in the circle and nodded once quickly to get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Sora?"

"Dare."

This continued until Riku turned to Roxas.

"Dare, I guess," He didn't want to be forced to admit anything.

"Sit on Axel's lap," Roxas hesitated, almost wanting to strip and run outside. But, he wasn't in the mood to freeze to death. So, he got up slowly and placed himself on Axel's crossed legs, his back facing the older. Axel instantly wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist in a loving way.

"Marluxia?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

"The pink hair didn't give it away?" He laughed.

"Axel, which one?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Give Roxas a hickey," Marluxia smiled evilly and he felt Axel freeze behind him.

Axel leaned closer and breathed against his ear, "Tell me if I hurt you," He nodded back. The red head gently kissed his neck first, licking up the side. His tongue moved slowly before adding teeth. He carefully nipped the skin, sucking with his mouth on the one spot.

Roxas let out a small moan and his breathing sped up, not thinking about where he was or who was watching. He could sense Axel smile against his neck and he froze up when he felt something stiff pressing into his butt. Was he… getting hard?

Axel pulled away and looked at his work. There was now a nice big hickey on his neck claiming Roxas as his. "Is that good enough?" He jokingly asked, blushing when he saw how Roxas reacted to him being turned on by the noises he made.

"Sora?"

"Ummmmm, truth?" Axel paused before asking with a lecherous smile.

"Are you getting hot and bothered over watching your brother moan like this?" He smirked at Sora's blush.

"Y-yes…" Roxas's eyes widened and Sora mouthed out an apology to him.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay… Time for the last game!" Riku saved Sora from further embarrassment, "Now, for a round of… Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Roxas thought about moving, but he was comfortable where he was, despite Axel's 'little problem.'

"My rules, once again; because we have half younger people, we're having them put their names in a hat. The older ones will draw from the hat for their partner. You're not required to do anything, but you have to stay in the bedroom for at least seven minutes. However, at seven minutes we will knock, if you wish to stay in there, go ahead. Take as long as you like, we've got several rooms. No questions asked in the morning."

He handed out pieces of paper and pens to Zexion, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi. Then, Marluxia, Axel, Riku, and Larxene drew. Roxas couldn't see who Axel had gotten because he was holding it behind his head.

"My turn's first, come on Zexy," Marluxia purred sensually. Zexion blushed, got up and followed him into the nearest bedroom. Seven minutes is a long time when you're on a hot guy with a boner's lap. Roxas ended up getting hard from just the feeling. He was mortified.

Luckily, somehow Axel realized it and grabbed a blanket telling everyone he was cold. He draped it over the blonde's lap and around him. Roxas gave him a shy thank-you smile. Axel moved his hand under the blanket and slowly traced the inside of his leg.

His first instinct was to moan, but he resisted. Axel just grinned and trailed his fingers up higher on his inner thigh. He got so close to what Roxas wanted, but never touched it.

"It's been 7 minutes, I'll go knock," Riku said, getting up and giving Axel a look that told them he knew what was happening under that blanket. He came back a minute later, "They didn't come out, big surprise. Though, by Zexion's moans, I know someone will be coming out tonight."

"Our turn next!" Larxene demanded, grabbing Kairi, "Don't bother waiting the 7 minutes to knock. We'll be fucking, so just let the next couple go now," Her partner blushed and gave a small wave as they disappeared into the upstairs of Riku's large house.

"Come on, Roxy. Let's go find a room before all the good ones are taken," Axel winked at him and stood, offering his hand to the young blonde.

"You drew my name?"

"Course I did, you didn't think Sora was gonna let you go with Riku, did you?" He shook his head to indicate that, no; he didn't think his brother would. "Then, upstairs it is."

Axel nearly pulled the both of them to the second floor. There was an open door at the end of the hall. They first peeked in to make sure it wasn't the master bedroom or Riku's before entering it and closing the door. The red haired man looked him up and down for a moment before asking him something.

"Two quick questions I need you to answer; how old are you? And, have you ever done something like this before?" He questioned patiently.

"I-I'm 16, I'll be 17 in a month. And, no… I-I haven't," Roxas responded carefully.

Axel muttered something that sounded a hell of a lot like, "Close enough to legal."

"Why, how old are you?" he was curious to know.

"21, but don't worry about that. Do you wanna actually do something while we're in here? If you don't, I understand. You don't really know me."

Roxas thought about it for a second before quickly nodding, his face turning red from admitting it. "Okay, but you need to tell me when to stop, because if you don't, I'm going to end up taking you tonight," He growled lowly.

"K-kay…" Axel came closer to him, kissing him on the lips passionately for a while before slipping his tongue in the other's warm mouth. Roxas let out a small moan, encouraging Axel enough that his hand crept up under the younger's shirt. His fingers moved up slowly, gently pinching a nipple. The blonde whined slightly, making Axel laugh at his cuteness.

He worked on one for a while before moving on to give the other the same treatment. After that he gently pulled on the bottom of Roxas's shirt to take it off. He slipped it over his head so that he was now bare-chested.

"God, Roxy, why are you so damn cute?" Axel moaned at the sight of Roxas's messed up hair, sweaty chest and flushed face. He slowly moved them until they were on the bed, the older laying on top of him. Axel continued kissing him and Roxas was whining and moaning wantonly until he felt a hand slip down to the front of his pants.

"Mmmmmm," He moaned loudly when Axel rubbed against his clothed dick. Roxas had never even masturbated before, he had no idea how pleasurable this was.

"So cute…" Axel mused before slowly popping the button on the front of the blonde's jeans and gently pulling the zipper down, "You want more, Roxy?" He nodded his head in want. Axel let out a small chuckle at his eagerness.

His hand slowly slipped down under Roxas's pants and underwear to stroke his dick. "Ahhhh!" He whimpered at the feeling. Axel smiled slightly and leaned back up to kiss him. He pressed against the soft pink lips and waited a second before pushing his tongue into the wet cavern. Roxas fought him for dominance but was easily overcome.

A few minutes later Axel was hard as a rock against the younger. Without thinking, he moved the hand that wasn't jerking Roxas off down the back of his pants and between his cheeks to rub his entrance. Roxas jerked slightly at the foreign feeling and Axel pulled away to apologize to the frightened teen, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no… I just, I've never d-done that… and I'm half naked and you're still dressed," He stuttered out quickly with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"So I am…" He mused, "Would you like me to fix that?" Roxas nodded shyly at the question.

Axel slowly pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a toned body with obvious abs showing. Roxas gazed with his mouth open at how good he looked without a shirt on. Axel then continued to unbutton and push down his jeans, keeping his black boxers covering him.

"That better, baby?" He asked. Roxas was surprised by the pet name but decided he liked belonging to someone, even if for only one night.

"Yes," Roxas answered. Axel gave him a sexy smile and looked him in the eye for a moment before asking him something serious.

"Since you haven't done this before, do you want to go all the way, or just get you off and be done?" He questioned him in a gentle tone that told him whatever he chose would be fine.

"…I want to go all the way. But, I have no clue what I'm doing," He admitted, biting his lip apologetically at Axel.

"It's fine, just let me take care of you, okay, Roxy?" He smiled at how cute and innocent the younger looked. He pushed him down so he was hovering over him once again and slowly reached down to pushed Roxas's jeans down his hips, pausing for the blonde lift up and get them completely removed.

Axel put his hands on the waistband of his checkered boxers, catching his eye to confirm he wanted to continue before taking off Roxas's last piece of clothing. He gazed down at his hard member, reaching down to gently stroke it and make the blonde let out a moan of pleasure. After awhile of doing that, he quickly pulled off the last barrier separating their naked skin.

Roxas's eyes widened when he saw Axel's manhood. He almost whined at the thought of something that big going into him. "A-axel?" Roxas squeaked.

"Hmmmm?"

"I-I… it's huge, is it going to fit?" His eyes starting getting teary imagining how much pain it would be.

"Shhhhh… hush, babe. I promise it will, no need to get scared. I'll go slow, and be gentle, I know you've never done this before, sweetie," He soothed, stroking the younger's cheek lovingly.

Roxas sniffed a bit and nodded, burying his head into Axel's shoulder. The red head just smiled softly and kissed his neck to calm him down. "I need you to relax for me while I prepare you, okay?" He nodded slowly once more.

Axel took three fingers and gently prodded Roxas's mouth open to suck on them. He opened it and took them in, licking them with his tongue, causing Axel to grow harder at the kinkiness of watching him. He pulled them away and moved them down Roxy's back to his entrance.

He hesitated slightly before pushing slightly at Roxas's hole, making him tense up. "You need to relax, or else it's going to hurt more," Axel murmured in his ear softly. He pushed it the rest of the way through, feeling Roxas loosen up a bit.

After a couple slow thrusts in he added a second one, causing a gasp of pain from the blonde and a small apology to fall from his lips. He continued to stretch, scissoring him gently, before putting a third one in. Roxas was not enjoying it, wondering why it was so damn painful, when Axel hit just the right spot.

He let out a small gasp, this time of pleasure at the feeling, "D-do that again, Ax!"

Axel smiled and said, "Looks like I found your prostate there, sweetheart." He finished preparing him and his digits retreated, leaving Roxas hungry for more. He let out a soft whine, causing Axel to kiss him and distract his mind for a few precious moments.

As Roxas was getting into the kiss, he lined himself up with the hidden entrance and thrust forward without warning to the younger. His eyes watered and let out tears at the pain, "Ahh! Axel, it hurts… please take it out," He sobbed gripping him tightly.

Axel just smiled sadly and kissed the tears off his cheek, "You're alright, babe. Just relax, if you stop now it'll just hurt worse. Calm down and you'll adjust to it…" Roxas nodded and his tears slowed down. Axel waited a few more minutes so as not to hurt the innocent boy. He pulled out slowly, feeling Roxas tense slightly, before pushing back in.

It killed him to wait that long, as Roxas was clamping his tight walls around Axel's dick. He thrusted slightly harder as he felt the blonde get more comfortable. He let out a loud moan as Axel hit his prostate dead on. Axel then made sure to aim there every time. Soon, Roxas was gripping his back, digging his nails into the red head's skin as he pounded into him.

The two were lost in their passion, only concentrating on how much pleasure they felt, gone from the outside world. When Roxas, who had never even touched himself, was about to finish he moaned, "A-Axel, I c-can't…"

"I know… me either. Just hold on a little longer, I'm almost there," Roxas nodded in agreement, trying his best to hold off his impending orgasm. Axel groaned as Roxas's walls clamped around him more, "Oh god, babe, you're so fucking tight!"

This made Roxas go over the edge, releasing with the sound of Axel's name, who followed shortly after. Axel came in Roxas, not pulling out for a moment. After a few minutes he got off him. Axel rested next to the blonde, pulling him close and letting Roxas lay his head on Axel's chest.

"I love you," Roxas mumbled tiredly as he fell asleep on him. Axel's eyes went wide at this confession. Leaving him in the morning would now be just that much harder. He decided to worry about it later instead.

When the sun rose, Roxas smiled at the smell on the pillow next to him. He opened his eyes and nearly panicked when he didn't see Axel next to him. Only a note on the pillow was there.

It said:

"Dearest Roxy,

I'm sorry you thought this was more than it was meant to be. It was only a one-time thing; I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. I'm not the kind of guy who can stick with one person. I'm not interested in relationships, sorry, sweetheart. You're a good kid, best of luck finding someone who realizes that.

Yours,  
Axel"

**Author's Note:**

> Third story I've brought over from Fanfiction.net. Although this one is edited much better. I asked my readers over there if they wanted a continuation, so I might end up adding another chapter/more of a story to this one eventually. Comments are appreciated as I'm new to this sight!


End file.
